


Footsteps

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Eems tries to comfort Repsaj after the latter's wife dies. King Kooh and Noskooc react in different ways.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj remained near Ailicec and his bed for what seemed like hours. He looked back. Repsaj frowned as King Kooh stood with Eems and Noskooc. ‘’Are you here to comfort me after my sick wife dies?’’

Eems nodded as tears formed in his eyes. He touched Repsaj’s shoulder. ‘’If you need anything…’’ Eems saw Ailicec before his shoulders slumped. 

King Kooh scowled at his brother. ‘’You’re still battling enemies tomorrow, Repsaj,’’ he said.

‘’Stew for you?’’ Noskooc asked before Repsaj shook his head.

Ailicec smiled at Repsaj. ‘’I’ll always cherish you,’’ she said. Ailicec viewed Repsaj turning to her. She still smiled as tears ran down his face. Ailicec lifted her head and kissed him on the lips. She and Repsaj wrapped their arms around one another.

‘’I always protect King Kooh from enemies. Why can’t I protect you?’’ Repsaj muttered. 

Ailicec kissed the man she loved again. She closed her eyes and never opened them another time.

Repsaj’s lower lip trembled as he shook his head in disbelief. More tears streamed down his face. He saw the bed. Repsaj still held Ailicec. *The empty bed…* He sobbed uncontrollably. 

Eems touched Repsaj’s shoulder another time. ‘’Do you need anything?’’ he asked.

‘’No,’’ Repsaj said. 

‘’You have to release the past, Repsaj. Let Ailicec go,’’ King Kooh said.

Repsaj never replied. 

‘’Are you going to sob during the next battle, Repsaj? Are you going to be too distracted to protect me from enemies?’’ King Kooh asked.

Repsaj continued to sob.

After shrugging, King Kooh followed Noskooc and Eems out of Repsaj’s chamber. 

Repsaj’s tears fell on Ailicec for a long time. His eye widened after he heard footsteps in his chamber. After looking up, he trembled uncontrollably. *Are you haunting me now, Ailicec? Are you going to be with me in spirit?* He looked back again.

Repsaj still trembled. He shook his head. The possibility of Ailicec’s ghost haunting him suddenly wasn’t terrifying. 

Noskooc held a pot of stew. He smiled. ‘’Stew for you? Stew for you!’’

 

The End


End file.
